The C(r)ave
by drumgirl94
Summary: Set between the happenings in Season 2 where Kirito and Sinon were hiding inside that Cave. A sudden craving overcame Sinon and she did something, nobody would have thought Just some crazy idea I had in mind, turned out pretty well, so have fun Genre: Romance first two third, humor last third


**First of all, thanks to all who read my former stories, for all new readers: please enjoy my other stories, too, you're gonna love them ;-)**

 **I gotta say, I love the pairing of Kirito and Asuna, but this little thing here takes place in season 2. It was just too obvious to not write something about it, hope you guys like it**

 **Anyway, enough with the words, have fun wih my new story and please review**

* * *

Resting inside that cave gave Sinon and Kirito time to think. About themselves at the current time, how the BoB was going, about Death Gun. The latter was mainly on Kiritos mind. While Sinon tried to calm down from her outburst earlier.

"I hate you but let me lean against you o a while" she said and laid down, her head on his leg. Kirito was puzzled but he also couldn't deny her to feel the need to have someone to lean on at her current state of mind. She had to relax a bit after telling him the horrible thing she did five years ago and how she suffered since then. And of course she had to recover from the near death experience with Death Gun.

Sighting she turned her body a bit and was almost lying on her stomach now. The young man, still lost in his thoughts about how Death Gun could kill all those people, came back to reality and saw that Sinons lower back wasn't completely covered by her pants.

His eyes widened and his breath stuck for a second. Raising his voice and explaining his idea on the murders, he couldn't loosen his gaze from her butt.

"So, what do you think?" he asked after explaining his theory. "I think…" Sinon said while lifting herself up and closing the distance between their faces until she could feel his steadily getting more nervous breath against her skin. "…you were starring at my ass the whole time!"

Sweat dropped down his forehead while he couldn't make out the expression in Sinons face. 'Is she angry now? Or did she eventually like it?'

The cave was filled with a silent tension. Her facial expression softened and a little dreamy smile made its way upon her cheeks. Kirito wasn't sure whether to relax or to stay alert. Something was off, he could feel it. Was there someone nearby? Were they already being spied on? Or …

His thoughts were heavily interrupted by something soft touching his lips. His eyes shot open as he realized that the soft sensation was nothing less than Sinon pressing her lips against his. He backed off as fast as he could and looked shocked in her eyes.

The young woman slowly opened her eyes and bit her lower lip: "Kirito…" she said with a soft and calm voice. "You … are really something special. I … I only met you a few hours ago, thinking you were a girl…" she chuckled at that "but…the time I was able to spend with you…to get you to know…I don't wanna miss any of those moments. It's not long till now, but I … I got a feeling inside I never felt before…I feel the need to…" Sinon blushed "to do something to, well…ease my mind. I realized…that I need someone, to give my broken soul a helping hand, someone, who suffered the same thing…and is still capable to live his life properly. My mind knows it's wrong, I'm…pretty sure you got a beautiful lady waiting for you at home, but…nevertheless my mind, my soul and my body are aching for you…" Tears dwelled up in the corner of her eyes "I never met someone like you. I never wanted to get involved in these kind of things, but my consciousness is more than foggy right now, I'm just acting on instinct. Kirito…"

She placed one hand at his cheek and with her other she placed his hand at her heart "I want you…can you feel my heart aching? I NEED you…I know my mind is writing checks my body can't count, but…"

Now Sinon was silenced as Kirito pressed his lips hard against hers. The green haired girl was completely on autopilot and responded instantly, craving for his lips, his body and his love.

The black haired was driven by instinct, no thought could stop him, he was just like an animal, craving for physical interaction. In less than a second his hand went from her heart to her breast and gave her hard squeezes. Their kissing became more passionate, her tongue begging for entrance he opened his mouth and gave her a French kiss at its finest.

Their breathing and soft moans of lust could've been heard through the cave. Sinon reached down between his legs and felt the bulge in his pants. Without talking they both unequipped their gear and were left in nothing but their underwear. Kirito pressed his weight against her and ended up on top of her, kissing and caressing her neck and collarbone. His fingers softy stroke the inside of her thigh, slowly reaching higher only to come to rest at her pants on her womanhood.

Sinon moaned in pleasure at his touch and was willing to go even further. The young man was down to kiss her stomach and her belly button. Aroused from the sensation Sinon gasped: "More! I … I want you…NOW!"

Kirito could literally feel his member getting even harder than before. In an instant both unlocked their ethic codes and he was rubbing his rod against her entrance, which made her moans even more uncontrollable.

Teasing her more, he went down placing hard kisses all over her body, down her chest, resting to nibble on her breast only to continue short after going deeper down. Over her belly to her inner thighs he kissed and licked every inch he was able to encounter.

Kirito spread her legs and took a long and satisfying look at her womanhood. The fire in his eyes lit up as he dug in and caressed her lower region with his tongue and lips. Pressing the around her sweet spot he sucked hard, which earned him a harsh breathing from above. "Kirito … no … don't…" she begged but as soon as he heard it, he stuck his tongue rapidly inside her and circled it around, against her soft inner flesh.

Sinon was getting really slick by the time which only made the black haired hornier. He knew Sinon couldn't stand it anymore, he couldn't either, but he loved teasing her. He wanted her to beg him to screw her, to give it to her hard. But all she did was moaning and aching her body uncontrollable.

His member pulsated and raw lust imaged his eyes. Crawling back up to meet Sinons face he balanced himself, hovering over her, staring into her eyes. A few seconds later the green haired pulled him down and stuck her tongue in his mouth aggressively. Between the dominant fighting of tongues she said in a mixture of whisper and gasp: "Take me! Now! ...I…can't stand this anymore! Kirito…just…stick it into me now!" Craving for his length she raised her hip in his direction, trying to get him inside of her. But he refused, grinning sheepishly: "Beg for it!"

Sinons pulsating crotch made her crazy. She lost her mind and screamed: "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Even before she finished her sentence he rammed his manhood as deep inside as he could, his balls hitting her naked skin hard. A cry of lust and satisfaction sounded through the cave as Kirito started thrusting with an impossible pace and force.

The flesh wrapping tightly around his member made it hard for him to keep going and not end it right at that moment.

Sinons head started spinning from her heavy breathing and Kirito hitting her g-spot every single time. His movements were unbelievable and still, she wanted more: "Faster…FASTER! I need more!"

Sweat dripping from his naked body as he fastened his pace to the limit and loud groans and sights of pleasure left the snipers throat: "Harder! More! PLEASE! Let me cum, Kirito!"

Both were close to the edge and the young man did his best to hit her hard enough to get her to climax. Trembling and squeezing inside, Sinon could feel a wonderful feeling in the pit of her stomach and released the tension in her body, pressing her womanhood together like never before.

With a few more hard thrusts and the force around his member he reached the point of no return himself and collapsed on top of her, breathing exhaustedly and resting his head on her chest.

Slowly he pulled out, giving her another great feeling and another last moan came across her lips. Panting, Kirito lifted himself up and sat down beside her, equipping his gear back on and slowly coming back to reality.

Sinon was still lying there and catching her breath, but she slowly sat up, trying to realize the thing that just happened.

Fully recovered, she got dressed and sat beside him in silence. They didn't speak, they just stared straight forward. Kirito with a guilty expression on his face, while Sinons was more embarrassed.

Reality hit the black haired hard as he thought about Asuna, his girlfriend and beloved wife from SAO.

Before the shocking realization could hit him, Sinon turned to him: "I'm sorry! I … I don't know. It's just all my fault, I … I just don't know where that came from, I'm so sorry…"

Kirito shook his head: "No! It was my fault, too. I let myself go and was driven by … well, some sort of animalistic craving for physical interaction or so…". He chuckled. "Look Sinon. It happened, we can't change what we did. Nobody saw it! Let's just forget it, like it never happened."

She nodded in acceptance but in her mind she would never be able to forget the happenings of that afternoon. "We should concentrate back on the BoB now and try to find a solution for our problem No. 1: Death Gun" Kirito pointed out.

He started explaining on how Death Gun could perform the kills from a game to RL and seemed to forget about their sexual encounter really quick. What they didn't know, was that while they were totally driven by instinct, a camera flew inside the cave and transmitted the pictures it was able to capture right to the TVs all over the world, to everywhere, where people were following the happenings of the 3rd BoB, including the place where Asuna and the others were watching.

Luckily Asuna went out to take a walk and didn't saw the 'thing' Kirito did, live on TV. Silica and Leafa were out, too, to get some food, only Liz and Klein saw it. "What are we supposed to do now?" the male character asked. "Klein, that's obvious! We keep it to ourselves, but we have to talk to Kirito about that…well, YOU have to. I'm pretty sure I can't look him in the eyes anymore after I saw…well, you know!" Liz waved her hand and blushed lightly, while Klein had a confused look on his face. "No Liz, actually I don't know…"

The red in her face deepened: "KLEIN-SAN! Damn, I mean his…" she pointed between his legs and looked away. "Ooooh, okay! Now I get it."

Silica and Leafa entered the room, carrying lots of food, but as soon as they saw Liz, Leafa asked: "Hey, what happened?" Liz looked up, unsure what to answer and gave Klein a panicking look.

"Ah, did Klein-San say something vulgar again?" Silica laughed. "Yeah, he…tried to bully me again."

The pink haired laughed and took one sandwich. Leafa looked skeptical and crossed her arms in front of her chest: "Okay Liz, what's going on?" Taking a large bite she said: "I'm so sorry, talking with a full mouth is so rude." Now it was the youngest girls turn to cross her arms: "Liz! Klein! What happened?!"

The former blacksmith swallowed her sandwich and sighted: "Okay, if you need to know…" "Liz!" Klein tried to silence her but earned an angry look. "They'll get to know it sooner or later anyway!" Now it was the former Katana user that had to swallow hard. Was she really going to tell them? How could she?

The young woman continued: "Look, it's pretty embarrassing, I'd even say humiliating…for both of us. You have to promise to not tell Asuna, okay?" The other two girls nodded: "Pinky promise!"

Liz took another deep breath and leaned over to the girls o whisper: "Klein…I…I guess he had one or two drinks too much…"

Now he looked confused: 'What is she up to? Now, it's obvious that she's not telling them the truth, but then what?'

"Anyway, we were sitting here at the bar and watching some guys shoot each other and…pfuuh…he called my name so I turned around and…oh boy, this is so embarrassing…" her cheeks reddened "he…he kissed me…out of the blue…there! I said it! You happy now?!" Liz turned her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest while Leafas and Silicas eyes widened and their mouth fell open before bursting out into noisy, amused laughter.

"Stop it!" Liz shouted, but winked at Klein the same moment. "This is soooo embarrassing, I shouldn't have told you!" "Aww, come on Liz, don't be like that." "Don't tell Asuna, I swear to god, I'll kill you, revive you and kill you again!" she was a pretty good actor when it came to that.

And on the keyword Asuna and Yui walked in and with her all time smirk she asked: "Not tell me what? What did you do now, Liz?" "Not her" Silica said. "Klein" Leafa added while Liz began raging, all played of course. She ran towards the girls while they were splitting up and headed different directions inside the pub, laughing and giggling.

"Klein?" the blue haired asked confused "What did HE do that Liz wants to kill you two?" "Don't you dare telling her!" the pink haired screamed.

Saying one of her spells, Asuna was able to stop the girl's movements and they floated over to a table. "Come on Liz, you're gonna tell me anyway what happened."

She sighted: "That drunk jerk back there kissed me!"

First the rapier user was silent, then she started laughing from the bottom of her heart. "C'mon Liz, how ad could it have been?" "Asuna! It's Klein! KLEIN! It's not like it's some good looking or charming guy like your Kirito, but it's Klein, damn it!"

The girls couldn't get themselves together nor stop laughing so Liz went back to Klein. "And? How was my performance?" "Well,…" he grumbled. "It was very entertaining watching you, but … did you have to get me involved like that?"

Both laughed at that. "The important thing is that they don't get to know the truth and that we have a serious talk with Kirito about all of this." Liz stated. Nodding, Klein ordered another drink for both of them and they let the day slowly go by, sitting back at the table and so they watched the rest of the 3rd Bullet of Bullets.


End file.
